User talk:24.19.193.230
Welcome to the Warriors Wiki! I've noticed that you've already started making some to our database – thank you! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick and easy, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other editors recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and talk page * The ability to create a watchlist that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to rename a page * The ability to upload images and other media * The right to contribute to community discussion If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my my talk page, ask another user, see the help forum, or the WWiki IRC! I hope you'll consider !-- Kitsufox (Talk) 19:33, 27 December 2010 Get an account Way to spam Week-Long Block Hello. You have been banned from this site for one week due to your refusal to listen to warnings to correct your behavior. If, on your return, you do not stop spamming pages, you may be given a longer block. Thank you, 05:22, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Vandal editing pages with opinionated nonsense. And I'm going to try to spell this out clearly for you since you went and vandalized Kitsufox's page and obviously have a ban wish: don't do it again, or just have your IP blocked from this website altogether. Got it? 20:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction Fanfiction pages are not welcome here, so please stop making them. If you continue, I will be reporting you. 05:58, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Edits Hello. Please refrain from editing fanfiction of the pages. Your edits are being reverted for a reason. I suggest reading Policy:Warriors Wiki is NOT. Thanks, 02:41, April 5, 2012 (UTC) User pages editing userpages that are not yours. If you would like a page of your own that you may edit to express your feelings, we invite you to join the wiki. However, until then, you may not edit anyone's userpage. The act of doing so without their consent is considered vandalism, and you will be reported if you continue. Pages Today you have been vandalizing our pages with fanfiction cats'' ''(notably 'HandyClaw') and nonsense. Please stop, as you have been warned and even blocked in the past. Vandalizing our pages isn't 'cool'. Again, please stop this, because you could be banned/blocked again in the future. Regards, 00:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Fanfiction Content Please stop adding the fanfiction pages that you have been adding to this Wiki- this is an encyclopedia, not a place to store your own characters. Continue after this second warning you've been given and you will be reported. -- 23:36, November 18, 2012 (UTC)